leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie/Games/Role
In , Maxie helps the against Team Aqua. He does not have an active role in the storyline and cannot be battled. In and , he first appears in an attempt to steal the Devon Goods /Devon Parts from Captain Stern at the Oceanic Museum in Slateport City. Later, Team Magma members steal a Meteorite from Professor Cozmo in Meteor Falls, and use it in an attempt to erupt Mt. Chimney /to fashion an artificial Mega Stone for . In , he first appears in Meteor Falls, stealing the Meteorite in an attempt to light up the crater within Mt. Chimney. Then, in and , after /[[Tabitha]] raids the Weather Institute, Maxie steals the Blue Orb /Red Orb from Mt. Pyre. Later, he and the Team Magma members turn up in Slateport again as Captain Stern announces a discovery he has made about the Seafloor Cavern. Team Magma promptly steals the Submarine Explorer 1 that Captain Stern has built and goes for the Seafloor Cavern to awaken Groudon. In Emerald, after failing at the summit of Mt. Chimney, Maxie instead sends Team Magma members to make which has been moved inside the volcano. Maxie finally awakens Groudon using the colored Orb stolen from Mt. Pyre, although he quickly loses the control over the Legendary Pokémon. Later, Team Magma raids the Mossdeep Space Center, trying to use the rocket fuel to make Mt. Chimney erupt. The protagonist and appear just in time to stop him and Tabitha from achieving this. When defeated a third time, Maxie sees the error of his ways, later disbanding Team Magma and attempting to stop Groudon and Kyogre's fight. In Ruby and Emerald, after Groudon is calmed, he returns the Blue Orb to Mt. Chimney, disbands Team Magma, and is never seen again. In Omega Ruby, the energy amassed in the Cave's jewels emit a green beam skyward after Primal Groudon is defeated, which casts an emerald spectrum of falling lights across the region. Maxie, profoundly affected by the experience, is at first hesitant to accept Archie's offer to start over, believing himself unworthy of redemption. However, Tabitha encourages him to at least try, offering his continued loyalty to him from that point onward. Softly thanking his Admin, Maxie willingly relinquishes the Red Orb to the player and departs with Archie to begin their mutual reformation. During the Delta Episode, Maxie is confronted in the Magma Hideout by one of his former grunts, Zinnia, who is stealing Key Stones in order to summon and Mega Evolve . When his Key Stone is stolen, he entrusts the player with his Cameruptite to stop Zinnia's apparent rampage. When the world is spared from the meteor, Maxie summons to his quarters, where she tearfully apologizes for her recklessness. Shocked by the sight of his normally stoic Admin crying, Maxie agrees to forgive her on the condition that she forgives his actions and conduct, recognizing that this and the failure of their plans drove her into despair. He explains his intent to start Team Magma over, having learned the importance of understanding and working with even those he disagrees with, to which she accepts. He welcomes the player to visit them in their hideout anytime, taking on the role of a friend to them. This friendship even extends to being available to partner with them in the Battle Maison's Multi Battle mode. In Alpha Sapphire, Maxie and his Admins make a brief reappearance at the Battle Resort when the player first visits the location with Wally after the Delta Episode. During the encounter, Maxie ponders the possibility of him having been the villain the player would've had to stop instead of Archie, alluding to his role in Omega Ruby. However, he disregards such thoughts as mere fantasy, and has Courtney hand the player a Cameruptite before leaving. Maxie, in his Generation III design, appears as a member of Team Rainbow Rocket in . He is one of the first two bosses the player must face, along with Archie. When the player reaches him in Team Rocket's Castle, he reveals that, in the world he came from, he succeeded in enacting his plans to expand the planet's landmass, only to be dropped into a great fissure that opened up beneath him. When he came to, he discovered that he was in the game's world. Though he does intend to go back to his world, he declares his intent to use Groudon to turn the game's world into his ideal state as well. After being defeated in battle — despite using Groudon against the player — he allows the player to activate the switch hidden in his room's painting so they may progress further. He later comes out into the castle's main hall while Guzma is helping to hold two s at bay, only to come face-to-face with Archie. The two exchange words and decide to battle each other in order to resolve their feud, but as they leave, they are both warped away by an unknown force.